Mass Effect - What If: Rowynn's Tale
by RecklessCreed
Summary: (Rated M for language and violence. Possible sexual content later. CH3 is on hold but will be made) Rowynn finally is going to live her dream and work aboard the Normandy alongside the legendary Commander Shepard. For a while everything is perfect until things quickly begin spiraling out of control, but when an unforeseen love begins it just might change her life forever.
1. Welcome to the Normandy

(Any text in bold is thoughts of the main character. Any underlined text is thoughts of another character)

Shepard and his crew had fought valiantly and boldly against the Collectors in their final battle and they had come a long way to get to the point that the galaxy could finally be free. But the knowledge of the Reapers existence had shaken the Normandy to the core and it had nearly torn Shepard's relationships with his crew apart. He was always arguing with Joker about practicing new maneuvers when he piloted the ship. Locking horns with daily with Garrus about calibrating the ships weapons perfectly. Lecturing Liara about pushing the limits of her Biotics. It had only been a few days since Shepard and his crew had learned of the upcoming Reaper invasion and already they were at each other's throats about what the best cause of action was.

But this story is not about Commander Shepard. It is about another. A girl named Rowynn. Rowynn enlisted in the Alliance a few months ago and had graduated at the top of her class. Not only was she the best soldier in her class, but she was the best soldier in the history of the Alliance, second only of course to Shepard. So when an opening needed filling on Shepard's vessel she was a perfect candidate to join the Normandy's crew.

"Private Rowynn!" shouted a familiar voice. Rowynn turned around to see none other than Admiral Anderson. As the Admiral approached she saluted him. "At ease soldier." said Anderson. "I have great news for you kid." "What is it Sir?" asked Row still surprised to see the Admiral.**I wonder what business he has speaking directly with such a low ranking soldier?**"As you know, you graduated at the top of your class…" began Anderson, "and of course you shattered a few of Shepard's records in the process." "That still doesn''t explain why you're here Admiral," stated Rowynn. "I was getting to that," said Anderson, "there's an opening on the Normandy for an infantry soldier. I figured you might be interested in the position…"

Row's eyes lit up as she heard those words. She blurted out "of course!" and jumped forward and hugged the Admiral. He coughed and she let go. She glanced around and noticed several people staring at her sudden outburst. "Umm… sorry Sir." Rowynn said looking at her feet in embarrassment. "That's alright," said Anderson, "your behavior is understandable given the news you just received. Most soldiers would kill to be part of Shepard's crew." "Yeah…" said Row still feeling a bit awkward, "thanks." "Well, go ahead and pack your things," said Anderson, "the Normandy will be arriving shortly at docking bay 17. Rowynn thanked the Admiral once more then hurried to gather her things. **I'm going to be on Commander Shepard's ship. Not just any ship, but THE Normandy! **

**Docking bay number 15… docking bay number 16… docking bay number… 17! There's the Normandy! **Row hurried to the ship. "Hey you!" shouted somebody from behind her. She turned around. "Yeah you!" said the man, "what are you doing?" "I'm… I'm going to get on this ship." said Rowynn slightly confused by the question. He was a bit above average height, fairly tan, with a shaved head, and wearing a jacket with N7 on front. "No you aren't," said the man, "at least without my permission that is…" A lightbulb appeared above Rowynn's head as she realized who she was talking to. "W-wait… y-you're," stammered Row, "Commander Shepard!" "Yeah, I supposed I am," said Shepard, "you know, seeing as that is my ship behind you." A voice came on over Shepard's communicator. "You mean MY ship?" "Uh, yeah… sure Joker," said Shepard. "Come on kid," said Shepard, "I'll introduce you to the crew.

"Ladies and gentleman…" began Shepard, "I'd like you to welcome the newest member of our crew. Private…" "Rowynn." she said, finishing the Commander's sentence for him. A Turian stepped forward and piped in on the conversation. "Oh, she's the one who broke a bunch of your records," he said with a mocking tone. "No, she broke a few of my records…" said Shepard, "there's a big difference Garrus."

Shepard began going over standard ship protocols and procedures for Rowynn but she didn't register a single word of it. Her eyes were fixed on the Turian who had spoken… Garrus. She tried to look away but couldn't do it. **Why?**She couldn't help but notice the powerful rippling muscles of his arms and his hypnotizing eyes. **Why couldn't she look away?** Most humans would call Turians ugly creatures, and on every occasion that word had been associated with the race, Rowynn had agreed. But something about this one was different. **Was she in love? **She had felt what she believed was love when she looked at other humans, but never at another species, especially not a Turian. Yet somehow, she felt something she'd never experienced before when she gazed at this man.

"Come on Rowynn," said a woman, finally breaking the trance she was trapped in, "Shepard wants me to show you to your quarters." "Y-yeah… sure…" said Row as she took one last quick glance at Garrus. "What were you looking at?" said the woman, who Rowynn now turned to face. She was an Asari. "Nothing." said Rowynn. "Ok, well then, come along," replied the Asari, "my name is Liara by the way." Liara extended a hand and Row reached out and shook it, not wanting to be rude.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Liara, "this is your room." "Thanks," said Rowynn. "Hey can I tell you something? I mean will you be able to keep a secret?" "I suppose…" said Liara, "what is it?" "Earlier, when you asked me what I was looking at and I said nothing…" began Rowynn. "I was looking at someone." "Oh, I see," said Liara, "I assumed you were hiding something." "I was looking at that Turian…" confessed Row. "You mean Garrus?" asked Liara. "Yes," said Rowynn. "Why?" questioned Liara. "I don't think I fully understand why myself," said Rowynn, "I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him…" "So that's it then?" probed Liara. "Yeah, I guess so…" muttered Rowynn. Liara turned and headed to her own room leaving Row alone. "Maybe I should go look for him after I unpack," said Row to herself.

Shepard had seen Rowynn stare at Garrus during the entire induction. Why? What did this Turian have that Shepard didn't? Everywhere he went, woman flocked to him, so why hadn't she been in awe of his company? Not that Shepard disliked Garrus, he was his best friend, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that the spotlight wasn't on him... 

Somebody was at Shepard's door. "Come in," he said. A young man Shepard hardly recognized strode in and saluted the Commander. "At ease." said Shepard, "what are you here for?" "Well sir," said the man, "it's the new recruit, Rowynn…" "What about her," said Shepard his interest peaking as Row's name came up. "Well she came over to the Main Battery saying that you gave her orders to assist Garrus with his calibrations. I found that hard to believe since she's an infantry soldier, but I let her through anyways. I didn't want to question your orders, but was a bit suspicious about it so I came here right away." "I see," mumbled Shepard, "the only thing is, I gave no such order Private." "I can go escort her back to her room if you wish Commander," said the Private. "No, just go back to your post and leave her be," said Shepard. The Private left Shepard's room. "EDI," said Shepard. "What is it Shepard?" asked the AI. "Can you get me a camera feed of the Main Battery?" "Right away Commander," replied EDI.

Row crept up on the Main Battery. She knew that Garrus would be in there. Tricking the guard to let her through was easy enough, but if Shepard found out she could get into serious trouble… She peeked into the room cautiously and saw that it was empty. "What are you doing?" asked Garrus from behind her. **Great... I just got caught. By the person I was trying to spy on no less... **Row turned around hesitantly, not wanted to get caught at what would inevitably be her gawking at the Turian. "I was… I was… uh… looking for… Shepard's room," she stammered. **Ugh, that was the worst excuse she could possibly have come up with... **

Garrus wasn't buying it at all, but he played along. "His room is that way actually," he replied, pointing in the general direction of Shepard's quarters. Rowynn of course was breathless from being so close to him. "I could escort you there if you'd like…" he said. "That… would… be nice," Row managed to gasp. "Are you all right?" asked Garrus, "you're breathing pretty heavily. Maybe you should lie down." She nearly fell over. Garrus caught her and picked her up. Row couldn't stand the intensity anymore. She fainted.

Rowynn woke up in the Med Bay on a bed with Garrus and a woman, presumably the ship's doctor standing nearby. "I'm not sure what happened Dr. Chakwas," said Garrus, "we were standing there talking and she just collapsed." "Hmm…" mumbled Chakwas as she looked over some scans she took while Row was unconscious, "no fever, no internal or external injuries…" "So?" asked Garrus. "So…," began Chakwas, "she must have gotten over excited about something. I don't see what else would've caused her to pass out like that so suddenly." "I do," said Liara as she walked into the room. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I know what happened…" **Liara, don't you dare tell him… **"Well? What?" asked Chakwas. "She fainted because she… well…" said Liara, unsure of whether she should finish her sentence. "She what?" asked Garrus, "what Liara**?" "**Dr. Chakwas?" said Liara, "could you please leave the room?" "I suppose…" the Dr. replied. Then she walked out.

"So what is it Liara?" asked Garrus once again. "You see… Rowynn… she…" started Liara. Then Rowynn sat up in the bed. "You're awake!" exclaimed Garrus, "are you all right?" Rowynn nearly fainted again after he looked at her. **Why did he have so much power over her? Every time he spoke she became breathless, and when he looked at her, her knees would buckle. Why was she attracted to him so much? **"I said, are you ok?" asked Garrus once more. Row looked down at the bed sheet, trying toavoid eye contact with the Turian. "Umm… I guess," she muttered. "Actually, she's not," said Liara, "she… well, you see… Rowynn is in love with you."

"What?!" exclaimed Garrus, obviously shocked by the news. Then he looked back at Row. "Is this true Rowynn?" Row blushed deeply and tried to summon the courage to respond, but couldn't. She just sat there, utterly embarrassed. **Why won't you confess your feelings to him? Damn it! It's all Liara's fault! She's the one who had to go and tell Garrus! **Finally she managed to say a single word. "Yes." "I see," said Garrus, "I've never loved anybody in my entire life, so I'm not exactly sure what this means…" Row's heart sank…** That's all he had to say? I see? **

Shepard had made EDI change camera feeds from the Main Battery to the Med Bay after Rowynn had passed out. So that's it then… she loves him? "EDI," said Shepard. "Yes Commander?" replied EDI. "Have Garrus and Rowynn report to my room immediately." "Yes Shepard," said EDI. A few minutes later, Garrus entered with Rowynn behind him. "You wanted to see us Shepard?" asked Garrus. "Yes, Vakarian," said Shepard, "I understand there's been some… "occurrences" between you and Rowynn. Is that correct?" Shepard put emphasis on the word occurrences when he said it. "I'm not sure what you mean Shepard," replied Garrus. "You can't fool me Garrus," said Shepard, "I saw what happened in the Battery, and heard you guys talking in the Med Bay." Damn EDI. Why was Shepard spying on Garrus in the first place though? Shepard just kept looking at Garrus and then he gazed at Rowynn and rose his brow waiting for a response from one of them. **The bastard is jealous... I can't believe it! **Row looked at the floor. **She'd been embarrassed plenty of times in her life, but this was the worst by far. Not only did Garrus know how she feels about him, but the Commander did as well.**

Garrus looked at how vulnerable the girl was. **He felt bad for her. No, it was something else. Was he also attracted to her?** "Well if you heard our conversation in the Med Bay you know damn well what is going on!" snapped Garrus. "Don't raise your voice to me!" yelled Shepard. Rowynn felt so helpless. **The man** **she loved felt nothing towards her, but** **now he was defending her? She was so confused! On top of that, the Commander was furious, probably not just at Garrus, but at her as well. **"Rowynn, get out now!" snapped Shepard. "Rowynn, stop!" yelled Garrus. **He spoke loudly, but not a single trace of anger was in his voice. It was almost like her presence helped calm him.**

"Don't order her around like a dog Shepard," said Garrus, "she has done nothing wrong! Or is it a crime to love now?" "The problem is she doesn't love me!" exclaimed Shepard venomously. "So you're jealous?" said Garrus, "am I threatening your reign as the "ladies man?" That last question was a challenge. "Garrus, you're treading on dangerous ground…" snarled Shepard, "I'd watch what you say or I'll have you court martialed!" "I don't give a damn Shepard," said Garrus. "That's it!" yelled Shepard as he accessed his coms, "Joker! Turn the ship around! We're dropping Garrus off at the Citadel!" Rowynn started to cry. **This was all HER fault. SHE was the one who couldn't control her feelings, and now the man she loved was going to be gone and she would be at the mercy of a deranged Commander...**

Garrus lost all control seeing Rowynn in this state. How could Shepard be so selfish? So arrogant? But mostly, so cruel? He lunged forward and smashed his fist straight into Shepard's jaw, breaking several of his teeth. Shepard fell back and landed on his back. Bleeding quite a bit from his mouth he managed to mumble, "Vakarian, you son of a bitch… I'm gonna kill you!" He grabbed the pistol from under his desk, but Garrus was faster. He drew his own pistol and shot Shepard's out of his hand, destroying it**.**

Rowynn heard footsteps coming towards them. The door opened and Liara and a Drell ran in. The Drell saw Shepard lying on the ground bleeding and Garrus pointing a gun towards him. He drew his own pistol and pointed it at Garrus's head. "Don't make me shoot you Garrus," said the Drell, "put your gun down slowly." "It wasn't his fault!" Row blurted out, "Shepard pulled a gun on him first!" "You realize that is a serious accusation Rowynn," said Liara. "I know, but it's true," said Rowynn as she tried to think of a way to convince them.

"EDI," said Garrus, "what happened?" "Garrus…" began EDI. "Tell Thane and Liara," said Garrus. "Alright," said EDI, "Shepard ordered them to come to his room. Then he and Garrus began arguing about Rowynn. It would appear that Shepard is jealous of her affections towards Garrus. Shepard was then punched by Garrus. Then Shepard drew his gun and Garrus did as well." "So he did try to kill Shepard…" said Thane. "No, I'm not finished yet," said EDI, "then, Garrus shot Shepard's gun, disarming him. He did not attempt to end Shepard's life, although the same cannot be said for Shepard." "I see," said Thane, "although I'm not sure how to handle this. Garrus committed a serious offense, assaulting a commanding officer, but Shepard attempted murder, a much more serious crime."

"Enough!" snapped Shepard who had completely lost it at this point, "Thane! Kill that traitorous piece of shit!" "No." said Thane. "NO?! NO?!" repeated Shepard hysterically "I just gave you a fucking order!" Thane looked right at Garrus, steadying his gun. Rowynn couldn't watch. He pulled the trigger. "Thane!" exclaimed Liara, "what have you done?" Rowynn opened her eyes and saw Garrus standing there, untouched. Then she looked at Shepard. He was lying on his back, dead. After a bit of silence Thane finally replied to Liara. "I killed an insane man, who was hell bent on destroying a good one." "That's all you have to say?" asked Liara, still in disbelief at the events that just unfolded.

"Yes," replied Thane calmly, "he said to kill the traitor, and I did." "No you didn't," said Liara, "you killed our Commander!" "That was not our Commander!" snapped Thane, "he died the moment he let his personal feelings get in the way of his judgment." Liara looked at Rowynn for support, but she just shifted her gaze away awkwardly. Then Liara looked at Garrus. "Shepard was my friend Liara," said Garrus, "I never would've wanted this, but he went too far. Thane made the right decision. Either the monster Shepard became died, or Rowynn and I did." Liara walked out. "Somebody should go talk to her," said Thane. "I'll do it," said Row. "No," said Garrus, "you stay here. Thane can calm Liara down." Thane took the hint and left as well.

After Thane had been gone for about a minute Garrus finally spoke. "I'm sorry," he said. "For what?" asked Row. "For everything that has happened since you got here," said Garrus. "Why?" asked Rowynn, "if it wasn't for you I'd probably have slept with the Commander and been ditched for the next girl dumb enough to fall for him…" "You talk as though nothing bad ever happened," said Garrus. "I can't deny the bad things that happened," replied Row, "but I'm glad I'll be able to remember this…" "What do you mea-" but Garrus was cut short as Rowynn planted a kiss right on his mandible.

"That was…" said Garrus, "I don't understand why you did that." "Oh… said Row. **I guess he doesn't like me after all...** "But I suppose I can try to understand," said Garrus. Row's heart skipped a beat. **Does that mean what I think it means? Does he, love me? **Time seemed to drag on for an eternity. It had probably been just a few seconds since Garrus said that, but it felt like forever ago. Row pondered for a moment and then she said it. Something she'd never expected to be saying to anybody during her time on the Normandy. "I love you," said Row as she hugged the Turian. "I… I love you too." said Garrus as he held her close in a warm embrace. Row had never been so happy in her entire life…


	2. Is This Love?

A day had passed since Commander Shepard's death. The news was already out to the entire crew. Some were mourning their leader's death, while others loathed the ones who they believed caused it… Garrus and Rowynn. But everybody knew what would need to happen next. The Normandy needed a new Commander. Somebody would have to be appointed. The only two people who had the right and experience to take Shepard's place were Thane… and Garrus. But of course nobody wanted either of them to gain control. After all, Thane is the one who shot Shepard, and Garrus was the whole reason the event had transpired in the first place.

The Normandy had docked back at the Citadel and its crew had gathered to place votes for either Garrus or Thane. Joker took charge of the voting. "All in favor of Garrus!" he shouted. Only Row's hand went up. **I knew they were upset, but nobody voted for him?** "All in favor of Thane!" shouted Joker. Every hand went up… "Then it's settled," said Joker, "Thane will gain control of the Normandy as our new Commander." Thane stepped forward to stand beside Joker. "I resign…" he said. Everybody in the crowds jaws dropped including Row and Garrus's. **What?! Why would he?** Angry shouts came from the crew. "Settle down everybody," said Thane, "I shall explain my reasons for resignation. You see, Shepard had gone mad, and I am the one who killed him. Not Garrus. If there is anybody to blame, it's me. Therefore I shall be leaving the Normandy and I am appointing Garrus as Commander." With that he just walked away leaving everybody standing about in utter disbelief.

"Ok…" said Joker, "I guess that means Garrus is in charge then." Garrus stepped forward. "I know many of you probably despise me for what happened. Maybe you should. But the fact of the matter is, we need a leader. We all know that I am capable of such a task, just as Thane would have been had he not chosen to leave." "What about that whore?!" shouted a crew member pointing at Rowynn, "she's the bitch who got Shepard killed! It's all her faul-" Garrus cut the man off, literally. He grabbed the man by the throat and ripped his head clean off! Everybody gasped in surprise and horror. "If I hear anybody talk about her like that ever again…" he snarled, "something worse will happen to you."

Everybody remained silent after that so Garrus continued with his speech. "Shepard was jealous of Rowynn. He was blinded by his lust for her and paid a terrible price. One I wish he never had to… But the thing is, Rowynn loves me." Rowynn turned red all over. **Now everybody knows... great. **"And I her. So if anybody messes with her…" he gave an intense stare at the crowd of people. **He didn't look like he was threatening them. That statement seemed like more of a promise. He really does care about me. **"I hope you don't ever have to see me this angry again," said Garrus, "now, everybody back to your posts."

The crowd dispersed and Rowynn turned to leave as well. "Row," said Garrus, "not you. Come with me." "But you said…" began Row. "I know what I said," interrupted Garrus, "but I want you to meet me in my quarters." "The Main Battery?" asked Row, "What for?" "No," said Garrus, "my room." **His room? What did he need her there for?** "Ok," said Rowynn, "I'll be there shortly." "I look forward to it," said Garrus as she turned and headed to the ship. He couldn't help but gaze at her as she left,her curves, her hips swaying as she walked. Why do I feel this way about her? She's a human, I'm a Turian... This is wrong, but every time I see her I can hardly control myself. "You coming big guy?" asked Joker who was the only one left outside besides Garrus. "Yeah…" said Garrus. They both boarded the ship.

Row waited patiently in Garrus's room. Her mind wandered to all sorts of devilish thoughts of what the Turian had in mind. Then Garrus entered. "Hi!" said Row, overjoyed to see him again. Even though they had just been talking about ten minutes ago she already missed his company. She jumped up and hugged him. "I can't believe you stood up for me like that. Nobody has ever done that for me before," she said. "Yeah, well I care about you," said Garrus, "and I didn't want to see you hurt again." Rowynn remembered how aggressively her love had come to her defense. "But… did you have to kill him?" asked Row as she shuddered at the image of the man's head being torn from his body so easily. "Probably not," admitted Garrus, "but I lost control, I was just so angry. Are you mad at me?" "No!" said Rowynn, "of course not!" "I'm relieved to hear that," said Garrus.

He hugged her. **HE hugged ME!** "Hey, Garrus…" said Row. "What is it" he replied. "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" she asked. "Honestly, I didn't know at the time," said Garrus as Row's face drooped, "but… I realize now that I do. I really do love you Row." She perked up again. "Then prove it," she said with a smirk. Ok, how?" asked Garrus. "Kiss me," said Row shyly. He leaned in slowly, still a bit unsure. Rowynn could feel his warm breath on her face. His manliness was intoxicating. Just being that close to him once again was overpowering. Then her lips felt his mandible brush against them.

It was a bit awkward, she'd never even kissed a human before. Yet here she was locking "lips" with a Turian, for the second time. If it weren't for the passion between them, Row would've feel very uncomfortable kissing him. The first time had been on impulse, but this time it was more… natural. It felt so good. Shivers crept up her spine as Garrus held her close. Finally after what seemed to last forever. They both curbed their lust and pulled away from each other. Row glanced at the clock. 11:23 p.m. **Oh shit... I lost track of time. How long were we kissing?! It was like 10:30 when he got here! An hour?! **"It's getting a bit late," she said, "I guess I should head back to my room now." "No," said Garrus lovingly, "stay with me." **Were they going to go all the way? **Rowynn began to feel a bit nervous. **I've heard that sex for the first time is painful, and that was with humans. What would it be like with a Turian? **

"Row?" asked Garrus. She looked over to him. He was lying on the bed. "Are you coming or not?" She walked over to the bed and hesitantly slid under the covers next to him. Garrus put his arm around her and she shivered again, feeling his touch. "Are you cold?" he asked. "A little bit," she lied. He pulled her a bit closer so that his muscular chest pressed against her back. "Is this better?" he asked tenderly. "Yeah…" said Row as she cuddled up against him feeling safe. "Goodnight Rowynn," he said, "I love you." **He just wanted her to sleep with him. **Row felt a wave a relief mixed with disappointment wash over her. "Night Garrus…" muttered Row as she drifted off to peaceful slumber, "I love you too."

Rowynn woke up sluggishly and started to get out of bed. She couldn't… **Somebodies arm was around her! **She prepared to lash out but she suddenly remembered what happened last night. She looked at her lover still soundly sleeping in the bed. He was even cuter when he was asleep. He actually drooled a little bit which was kind of gross, but cute at the same time.** Maybe I should wake him up... Nah, best let him rest. I should go shopping.** She went to the table and left a note. _"Went to the Presidium Commons to shop. Be back soon. Love, Row."_ She grabbed her jacket from the couch and left.

Row bumped into Liara on her way out. Liara just gave her a dirty look and Rowynn was about to pass right by but then she stopped. "Hey," she said. "Hey…" said Liara with a hint of anger in her tone. Rowynn hadn't known Liara for long, but she could tell that Liara was upset. "What's wrong?" asked Row. "Nothing," said Liara. "If you want to talk about it I'm here," said Row. Liara ignored her and walked away. **What was that about? Oh well I guess...**

Rowynn got to the Presidium and started looking around for a good place to shop. "Armor… Weapons… Food…" she muttered to herself as she browsed. She saw a bookstore. **Here we go. Maybe they have so books from the old age... **She started picking up some books and opene**d **them up to readbits and pieces of them. **Boring... garbage... worthless... Hmm? **She picked up another book**. **"Fifty Shades of Grey…" she read aloud. She opened up about halfway into the book and read a couple of sentences. **What the hell? Why would somebody want to read this? It's all about sex. Couldn't they just do it themselves?**

"Excuse me miss," said a woman from behind, "I'm looking for a good book. What would you recommend from your shop?" "My shop?" said Row confused, "oh… my uniform." She could tell that this woman wasn't from around these parts. **Clearly she doesn't know what an Alliance uniform looks like. **"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman, "I thought you worked here." "No, but it's alright," said Row, "truth is I don't know, I've never shopped here before today either." "Well then I'm sorry for bothering you," said the woman as she picked up a book and looked it over. Rowynn decided to head back to the Normandy.

Rowynn was actually pretty far from where the ship was docked. **Maybe I should cut through the apartments area. It**'**d be much faster. **She turned left towards the apartments. After walking for about 5 minutes, she got to a more rundown section of the district. **Maybe this wasn**'**t such a good idea... **She kept walking anyways and saw a man to her left staring at her. **A** **Batarian. Those guys are always trouble. **Row picked up her pace a bit. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two more Batarians, plus the one who had be staring at her. **They're following me! **Panic began to set in. **Maybe I'm just being paranoid...** She kept walking. Oof! She walked right into a Krogan.

"What have we here?" chuckled the large alien as he stood over Rowynn. "My, my aren't you a lovely one," it continued, "eh boys! I think I found us a new "playmate!" Row was aboutstrike him when common sense set in. **I'd be wasting my energy. He's five times my size. Plus there's those damn Batarians... **"Well come along my dear," said the Krogan, "we've fun to be had." The three Batarians laughed. Row's panic set in again and she fumbled with her communicator. "Garrus! Help!" she screamed into it. "Cut that out bitch!" sneered one of the Batarians as he smacked her hard. "Garrus… please… help. Apartments… slums," fumbled Row at her coms. "He said shut yer trap!" yelled the second Batarian. He smacked her as well, but harder than the other one. The Krogan picked her up and started carrying her into the alley nearby. "Garrus…" sobbed Rowynn to herself, "save me…"

Garrus's coms went off. He answered. "Garrus! Help!" It was Rowynn! "Garrus… please… help." Then somebody shouted and he heard a loud slap. "Aparatments… slums." Another slap. It cut off. "Shit…" muttered Garrus. He grabbed his pistol and ran out the door. Garrus sprinted through the Normandy. Joker saw him. "Hey Garrus! What's the hurry?" he asked. Garrus ignored the pilot and shoved him out of the way. He left the Normandy and headed for the apartments. It had been about 5 minutes since that message. I don't care who the fuck they are. If they touch another hair on her head... He saw the apartments and quickened his step.

The Krogan carried Row into a musky smelling alley. There was a cage with two dead women inside. An Asari and a human. "Fresh meat," said the Krogan to a fourth Batarian who was already in the alley, "she's a feisty one too!" "It's no fun if they don't squirm…" snickered the Batarian sadistically. **They're going to rape me! **Row kicked one of the Batarians hard in the jaw. "Oww! Damn bitch!" it whined. The Krogan grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. He didn't choke her but his grip was firm. He eyed her hungrily and ran his other hand up her leg to her waist.

A shot rang out and the Batarian Row had kicked fell with a hole through his head. The other three turned to face the threat, so did the Krogan and Rowynn. She saw a familiar face. "Garrus!" she yelled. Garrus didn't acknowledge her, but instead shot the other three Batarians with lethal precision. The Krogan tossed Row aside and she slammed hard into the bars of the cage. It charged Garrus. Garrus fired three shots right into the Krogan's chest, but it didn't slow him at all. It barreled into him and he flew back from the forceful impact, dropping his gun.

The Krogan closed the ground and tried to stomp on Garrus, but Garrus easily rolled to his feet as he dodged the clumsy attack. The Krogan threw a strong punch but Garrus ducked it and hit him with his own right in the side, cracking the Krogan's armor a little. The Krogan swung again and Garrus dodged, backing up cautiously. Then he tripped over a trashcan. Shit... He hit the ground and the Krogan was on him immediately, snatching his neck in both hands. "How does it feel Turian…" said the Krogan, "to know that you've lost. That you failed her and that I'm going to fuck her until she dies." Garrus started to black out. He fought the darkness off but knew he was fading fast. If I don't... then Row will be... The Krogan's head exploded. Garrus pushed it off of him. Row stood there clutching Garrus's pistol in her hand.

Garrus stood up as she dropped the pistol. Row sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. "They were… going to… if you hadn't… I would've… they… they…" Garrus picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Shh… it's alright," he soothed, "I'm here now, don't cry." She tried to stop but she couldn't. "If you… hadn't come," she sobbed, "I'd be like… those two… in the cage…" "But you aren't," whispered Garrus into her ear, "you're safe now." Rowynn began to get ahold of herself and her crying lessened. "You saved me," she said. Garrus didn't say another word. He simply kissed her lips and started to walk back to the Normandy with her still in his arms.

"You know you can put me down now," said Rowynn as she looked up at him. "Yes, but I don't want to," said Garrus without looking at her, "I want to hold onto you forever." Row smiled. **With Garrus. Forever. I like the sound of that... **She noticed the hand prints on Garrus's throat. **Oh my god! How did that Krogan not crush his windpipe?! **"Are you alright?" she asked worried. "What do you mean?" asked Garrus. "Your neck," said Row, "that looks like it hurts." "I'm alright," said Garrus, "don't worry about it."

They soon arrived at the Normandy. Joker saw them get on. "What happened?" he asked when he saw the bruises on her face. Row's eyes started to tear up again as she remembered what had nearly happened to her in that alley. "Street gang…" said Garrus. Then Joker saw the marks on Garrus's neck. "Jesus man, it looks like a Krogan tried to strangle you!" he exclaimed. "It did…" replied Garrus, "but I won." "Wow," said Joker, "I don't even think Shepard could've beat a Krogan with his bare hands." Garrus smirked. If he only knew it was Rowynn who killed it... He'd probably have a heart attack. Oh well.  "I need to have Dr. Chakwas take a look at her," said Garrus. "Yeah, of course," said Joker, "make sure get yourself checked out as well." Garrus just nodded.

He carried Row to the Med Bay. "What happened?" asked Chakwas as they entered, "you look like you just fought off a pissed off Krogan…" "He did," said Rowynn. "You're not in much better shape yourself," said Chakwas to Row, then added, "here, set her down over there. I'll give her some Medi-Gel Garrus. The Dr. got to work on Rowynn's face right away applying some of the gel on her bruises as Row told her what happened. "Well, you're just lucky the Krogan didn't hit you," said Chakwas, "you'd have every bone in your face broken. That's if you're lucky. If not well…" she trailed off. Row understood what she meant. "Now it's your turn Mr. Vakarian," said Chakwas as she grabbed some more Medi-Gel. "Now for Rowynn I would recommend an hour of sleep," she said as she treated Garru's throat, "but for you, I'd say you should stay in bed for the rest of the day. Oh, and no solid foods! You'll just damage your throat worse."

Rowynn lie beside Garrus in his bed. He was asleep but she wasn't. She just lay there gazing at the man who she'd only known for a few days who had fallen in love with her, defended her, and even killed for her. **I don't even think my parents love me THAT much... **After staring at her lover for some time, she decided to listen to the Dr.'s advice and get some sleep as well. Row leaned in towards him, taking extra care not to touch his injured neck. She kissed his cheek, nuzzled her head into his chest, and began drifting off to sleep…


End file.
